Patience of Love
by HopelessFeathers
Summary: So everyone has a companion except for Ga Eul and Woo Bin; what does Woo Bin have to do in order to make Ga Eul look at him?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/n:** This is a spinoff of a Ga Eul and Woo Bin fic. I've actually come to like this pair but of course, nothing beats the SoEul pair. Here goes nothing._

I've watched the way she looked at him with those warm loving eyes. He's got his girl now, his childhood sweetheart, one whom he loves dearly and yet, her eyes are still fixed on him when she knows that there is no hope for her. Why can't she just stop looking at him and look at me? I'm gazing at her, her chestnut brown pupils that take my breath away, but she'll never notice me. There's water that fill her eyes as she stares at Eun Jae intertwining her hands into Yi Jeong's and sealing their love with a kiss. There's something in me that just wants to march right up to her and tell her that I've been waiting for her but so what if she knows, it's not like she's going to look my way anyway.

...

I stare at him with my sorrowful eyes as a small smile form on my luscious face; tears slowly abrupt. I'm really happy for him. He deserved to find love, and although I do often wish that it was me standing there kissing him inside of Eun Jae, I know that Eun Jae was the one that he wanted. I'm not crying because it pains me to see the two of them together but these tears are for his contentment. I'm glad that the playboy that he is was willing to strip off that image for his soul mate. This will be the last time I ever look at him this way; I want to keep this picture of him at his happiest in my mind, so that I'll remember him. He'll always be a part of my past and until the end of tonight, he'll still be my present. Tomorrow though, I'm going to start my journey to find my soul mate, let's just hope he's still waiting for me.

_-break-_

I waited as everyone dismissed. Jan Di leaving with Jun Pyo, Eun Jae leaving with Yi Jeong and even Ji Hoo Sunbae had someone to leave with. His model girlfriend had put her career behind because she realized that love was the most important thing in the world. And as for me, I didn't have anyone. I stood there for a second, on my own until his voice crept up behind me. I turned around and realized that the voice came from him.

...

I watched as everyone left in pairs. Even the silent boy Ji Hoo left with a companion. We were so glad that she came back to pick him up. He might have gone back into his own world if someone hadn't pulled him out. Sadly, a Casanova, me, Song Woo Bin has to leave the party empty-handed. But I noticed that I wasn't the only one left in the lounge. Her soft brown curls hung in the middle of her back, and with the curvy pale pink dress, I knew who she was. She was glancing at the door, probably having the same thoughts that I was having just moments ago. I didn't want to see her yearning for someone or leaving the party alone, so I put myself out there, reaching out to her once again. "Ga Eul," I called. I waited as she spun around and watched me. In a second a smile reflected on her face, knowing that she wouldn't be leaving those doors alone. She practically galloped over to me.

"Sunbae," she exclaimed. "What are you still doing here?"

"I was staying back to see if someone needed my company," he answered as a smirk emerged on his face.

"Well," she thought intently for a moment. "I just so happen to know a girl who would be more than happy to be escorted home by you," she playfully said.

I gazed into her radiating eyes and couldn't help but smile again. She really was a charm and even though she was probably in a lot of pain, she hid it so well behind her laugher. All that I can say is that I'm thankful that I was able to be here for her, even though this was just like the other times that I helped her out when Yi Jeong left her behind, I'm just glad that she didn't shut me out.

_**A/n: **So I hope that was not too utterly horrible. More GaBin to come, this is a short story. Probably only a few chapters. R&R_


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: just to clarify in case you've forgotten. the ... is a change of speaker like from Woo Bin to Ga Eul and the -Hf- is a line break.**

"So how was the party tonight?" I asked her in the car.

"It was...," she stuttered. From the looks on her face, I could see her struggling to hide her emotions, just trying to piece together her thoughts so that she wouldn't reveal everything to me. "It was fun," she finally replied.

"Fun? How so?"

"Well, I got to capture a perfect moment that will be buried in my mind forever," she smiled.

I didn't get what she was talking about. How could any of the events through the party have been a perfect moment? Did she take a picture with Yi Jeong or something? Thoughts rushed through my mind but I was too afraid to ask her. What did I have to do to make her see me? Isn't it obvious enough that I like her? I mean, for a Casanova like me, she's the first person that I'm willing to offer so much of myself to. If I didn't like her, I wouldn't waste my time driving her around, helping her get through difficult times, it just wasn't the way I treated my friends.

...

"Hey Sunbae," I called to him trying to get his attention. "Remember the time that you asked me to teach you how to make pottery?" I recalled.

"Yeah," was his only response. Tonight was the beginning of my life without Yi Jeong and the first thing that I thought of was bringing together my relationship with Woo Bin. At least that way I could still have a close bond with one of the members of F4. "Well, how about we start tomorrow?" I suggested. I watched him over my shoulder as he looked at me gaping as if I had forgotten or something. As we stopped at the intersection, the yellow street light fell onto his face, and it made his brown hair glow. I've never noticed it before but in the dark, the angle of his face brought out the intricate structure of his nose, I've been in his car a hundred times driving through the night and I feel foolish that it took me this long to notice it; probably because every time I was sitting here with him, I was too busy thinking about me and Yi Jeong to even pay attention to him. As I looked more closely at the details of his face, I could see my girls fall for him, sure, he may not have the cute button face like Yi Jeong, but he's got those pair of alluring eyes and you could not miss his charms. Sitting here at the light, I had a thought, a thought about him that I've never had before, I thought that he was charming, a man who can give you security, a man that women looking for a home would go to, and perhaps, maybe I could go to. _'Aish,_' I told myself trying to get rid of that idea. I was just beginning to let go of Yi Jeong and even before the end of the night, I'm thinking of my future with Woo Bin. Not good. Not good at all.

-Hf-

I glanced over to see her staring right at me, usually when women looked at me I didn't mind, but it felt strange when she looked at me. It's not that I don't consider her a women, it's just that there's something about the way she looks at me, something unexplainable. Her longing gaze caused me to look away and I felt the burn in my cheeks. It made me self-conscious, knowing that for the first time I actually blushed. Me, Song Woo Bin, blushed all because of this naïve little girl next to me was staring at me. I can't believe this. It took me a second to remember what she had just said to me. I recalled that I had asked her to teach me pottery so that I could get close to her, but I didn't realize that she would take what I say to heart because half the time it was always filled with Yi Jeong. "Are you serious?" I asked her, making sure that I was not insane. My heart started to race, like a giant motor was starting up in me or something, awaiting for her response.

...

I glanced into his eyes with curiosity. Did I sound fake or something like something such as an offer to teach him pottery wouldn't come out of my mouth. "Yeah Sunbae," I reassured him. I saw the grin on his face as he heard my response. It warmed my heart knowing that he enjoyed what he heard. I was just merely lending out my hand to him, trying to make up for all those times where he had lent his to me, I was just trying to return a favor and, and begin a new journey of my life leaving the horrible memories behind, starting afresh with my friends. Woo Bin Sunbae wanting to learn pottery, I sighed, I think the first time when he asked me a few months ago I laughed, I mean, anyone would giggle at the sounds of that right? The mafia prince wants to get his hands on clay? That was just bizarre but whatever, I respected him, and if this was one of his interests, it was my honor to teach him. I guess this kind of makes me feel special because he chose me instead of Yi Jeong who is much better than I am, it makes me feel wanted.

**a/n: next chapter will be the last chapter. thanks for reading this. GaBin hahaha, it was good while it laste hahaha, but still SoEul is definitely the cuter couple. R&R thanks a lot.**


End file.
